<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drawn to Kindness by ArtemisLuun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953221">Drawn to Kindness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisLuun/pseuds/ArtemisLuun'>ArtemisLuun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Princess Connect! Re:Dive (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisLuun/pseuds/ArtemisLuun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiori and Yuuki have a serious talk about life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drawn to Kindness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Playing through Shiori's story, her words about being pitiable struck a chord with me. This is 100% for me, but I'm posting it in the hope that even one person could receive comfort from it.<br/>The first half of this is nearly verbatim Shiori's dialogue from chapter 5 of the same title.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun beat down on my head once again as I made my way up the mountain path to Elizabeth Park. Over my shoulder was a bag half full of mail for the plot's various tenants, which I idly adjusted while looking around for any of my recently made friends. There, near the piles of lumber, stood a beastfolk girl, bow and quiver on her back and a book in her hands.</p>
<p><br/>
As I neared closer I could hear her humming a simple tune to herself. Despite my heavy footfalls, her gaze remained transfixed on the pages. It wasn't until I called out a "<em>Hello"</em> that she suddenly registered my presence, swinging toward my direction.</p>
<p><br/>
"Huwah?" she cried out. "Oh, you gave me a fright. Hello, Yuuki."</p>
<p><br/>
The young woman pressed a hand against her chest and let out a calming breath before giving me a gentle smile. "It's been a while. Do you remember me?"</p>
<p><br/>
My friends were well aware that names and faces weren't my strong suit, not since waking up in this beautiful world with no knowledge of anything. I racked my brain, meeting her eyes for a moment before looking back down at the short path between us. "Erm... you're, Shiori?"</p>
<p><br/>
Her face lit up. She nodded and placed the book on an upright log. "That's right. It's nice to see you again. Um, Yuuki, may I ask what brings you to Elizabeth Park?" I adjusted my stance, bringing my bag into full view where she could see official branding stitched onto its front. "I see, so you've come to deliver the mail. Thank you for coming all the way here. Elizabeth Park is all the way up the mountain, so it must have been difficult to get here."</p>
<p><br/>
I smiled and shook my head, reassuring her. A trip like this was nothing compared to fighting the shadowy monsters that had appearing as of late. I stepped closer, passing her several letters and a small package.</p>
<p><br/>
Blushing lightly, Shiori fidgeted with her mail. "I occasionally walk down into town to shop, but each time I end up bedridden for a few days after. I'm not very strong physically." She must have noticed the concern on my face, because she suddenly held up her free hand in a placating gesture. "Oh, but... Today I'm feeling healthier than usual. That's why I've been doing guard duty while taking in some sun. When I'm really bad, I can't even step out of my room... But today, I'm doing okay. I'm all right. Don't worry about me."</p>
<p><br/>
Shiori sat down on a log that had been set separately from the lumber pile and pat the space next to her. I sat down on the other end of the makeshift bench and stared out at the vast field.</p>
<p><br/>
"I was originally a member of Caon, the guild that guards the city of Landosol, and I was sent to Elizabeth Park so that I could recuperate. I feel guilty about being dead weight, though, so I sometimes help out a fellow Caon member named Rin with her work here as a security guard. In fact, that's theoretically what I'm doing right now. See? I've got my bow and arrows prepared. That said, Elizabeth Park tends to be a peaceful place. Nothing much happens around here. No incidents or disasters... No monsters climbing the fence and invading the farm grounds. That's why you caught me relaxing and reading my book." Shiori set the mail with her book, making a neat little pile before turning to me with a pout. "Maybe I was too relaxed. I didn't notice you there until you said something to me. I should probably take this work a little more seriously. But, really, nothing happens, and I end up getting sleepy." She chuckled, "Aha... I feel embarrassed talking about it."</p>
<p><br/>
I watched her fingers idly stroking the cover of her book. "What book were you reading?"</p>
<p><br/>
Her face broke out into a smile and she held the book to her chest. "Oh, I'm still reading the book I bought when I went shopping with you the other day. I'm a big fan of this author. Since Elizabeth Park is on top of a mountain, I can't get down into town very often. Procuring books can be quite difficult. That's why... I take my time reading each and every single book."</p>
<p><br/>
Shiori blinked and looked down at my bag. "Oh dear. I guess you're in the middle of work right now. Sorry for taking up your time with all my chatter. We have more animals than humans here. And the people here act so careful around me, as if I'm something really fragile... So there's no excitement, and I get bored." Shiori smiled at me again and stood up. "I miss being around people, so it was nice to see you. Thank you for taking the time to chat with me. But I shouldn't be taking up any more of your time."</p>
<p><br/>
I returned her smile, following her lead and standing up. I gently shook my head and hefted up my nearly-empty bag. "I enjoyed this. And I'm sure we'll get to talk again soon."</p>
<p><br/>
"I see... So you're planning to keep doing this delivery work for the time being, are you? You'll come to visit Elizabeth Park often?"</p>
<p><br/>
I nodded and she sighed in relief. "I'm so glad to hear that. If you see me around, please come and have a chat. Though I'm usually confined to my ward when I'm feeling sick, so we may not be able to meet that often."</p>
<p><br/>
I looked down at my feet, suddenly bashful. "If you'd like, I can bring you more books to read with the mail."</p>
<p><br/>
Shiori's eyes widened. "Thank you, but I don't know how I feel about that. There are so many books I want to read... But they're heavy, and it would be a burden for you to carry them all the way." Her fingers suddenly gripped the book and she gave me a harsh look. "Why is it that you're always so kind to me? Is it out of pity? Do you see me as a poor, unfortunate child?"</p>
<p><br/>
I was surprised by her words, and it took me a moment to find my voice. "No! No, I... if anything, I admire you." I sat back down, looking for the right words. Shiori sat down next to me, watching me stare at the ground.</p>
<p><br/>
"You... You're body holds you back, but you never let it defeat you. You push yourself, doing everything you can to help your friends, even when your body betrays you.</p>
<p><br/>
"But I can't do that. I'm afraid. Always afraid, head full of nothing but thoughts of "what if". What if I'm wrong? What if people think I'm an idiot? What if people think I'm annoying? What if I say the wrong thing and hurt someone? What if I say something I can never take back?"</p>
<p><br/>
Hands shaking, I tightly gripped the straps of my bag. "When we fight those shadows, what if I'm not strong enough? What if someone gets hurt because of me, <em>dies</em> because of me? Always! More and more and more and more what ifs until I'm choking on them!" I paused, breathing heavily into the unbearable silence. I couldn't bring myself to look up at Shiori. My voice came out in a hoarse whisper. "All I can do... All I can do is ask, "What if I keep my head down?" I can read, and I can follow directions, so I deliver mail. Because if I try anything more, I can't help but think what will happen if I fail. Kokkoro believes I can save the world, but I can't even save myself! All I can do is live my simple life, because... Because if I can't even do that, what if I just give up? What if I-"</p>
<p><br/>
My breath was suddenly knocked out of me and I found myself looking up at the sky. "No more!" Shiori yelled, grasping at me. "No more! That's too sad!"</p>
<p><br/>
Shiori sobbed into my chest, and I realized my own eyes were cloudy with tears. "Please... Please don't say that. I won't let you," she gasped.</p>
<p><br/>
I placed a still-quivering hand against the back of her head, gently touching her hair. "But..."</p>
<p><br/>
"No! No buts! Even if you say something stupid, even if you say things that make me angry, I'm still your friend! Because nothing you could do will hurt me more than the idea of you suffering alone!" She slowly, shakily, stood up and tugged at my arm. "Come on. I'm sending Rin to your guild to tell them that you'll be back tomorrow."</p>
<p><br/>
"I don't-"</p>
<p><br/>
"After a story like that, I'm going to cry myself to sleep tonight. Take responsibility."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that was that. Shiori sent Rin off—not without complaint—and we shared a quiet meal with Mahiru and Lima before I was dragged off to her room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I hope you don't think anything funny will happen," Shiori snipped as we removed our protective gear and weapons. I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good," she said before pulling me into the fluffy mattress. I was suddenly eye to eye with her, our faces nearly touching. As she had promised, her eyes were already welling with tears. "Please," she started before choking back a sob. "Please, promise you'll talk to me. Or to Kokkoro, or Pecorine. Somebody! Please! Just don't give up!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tearing up, I bridged the gap between us and pressed my forehead against hers. "I don't know if I can. I'm not strong enough."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You said you admire me? Then do what I do: be there for your friends and believe that, no matter what, your friends will be there to catch you when you stumble. That's all it takes." She adjusted herself so that my face was pressed against her chest. I could hear her heart beat, and feel her fingers combing through my hair. "Just for tonight... Stay with me. And believe in me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As I fell asleep, arms around Shiori's waist, listening to her tearful pleas, I had only one thought in my head. "What if this feeling could last forever?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>